


Superficial

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [19]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is projected on the surface, superficial but believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superficial

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of short shorts for a challenge.

Erisi pasted a smile on her face and joined her squadron-mates as they left the hanger. She knew that they would be separating briefly to change and clean-up after their flight exercises, but then they’d gather again to relax and talk in one of the lounges. It was a pattern that made things easier for her. She could have a few moments to herself after Rhysati left their room, using the notion that the others had about her. They often teased her about needing more time in front of a mirror, so she used that as an excuse to beg more time to get ready.

They were correct that she was concerned about her appearance, but perhaps not in the way they meant it. She was concerned about being able to project the image of her that they expected; rich girl from a bacta cartel, with talent sure, but more superficial than themselves. They didn’t know the half of it. They were all superficial in their own way; projecting the image of themselves that they felt was most acceptable, using their skill for pride and bragging, and hiding their secret fears and insecurities.

She was superficial too, her carefully constructed image for the other Rogues was always on just the surface, letting her hide her calculations and inner thoughts. It allowed her to smile and laugh, and flirt if necessary, while observing every interaction that happened in her presence. It was something that had allowed her to be a spy in their midst for months without anyone suspecting a thing. True, the suspicion that was being cast on Captain Celchu by outsiders made them a little more resistant to the idea that any of them might be an agent, but her own passing was the larger part of her ability to project the image she wanted them to see.

In many ways she was truly one of them. She fought side-by-side with them, putting her life on the line just as much as they were. She spent her free-time with them and shared a lot of her true self with them, stories about home and the past. Erisi was in the middle of them, as one of them, and they accepted her as such. They didn’t have a reason to believe that she was holding back when all they saw of her was what they expected to see, the surface. All she had to do was remember to hold back, to separate herself from the real admiration and respect she had for them, and always remain the shadow of herself until it was time to go home.


End file.
